


Stacie's Mom Meets Jesse's Girl

by NoahK



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, im not even sorry, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one in which Stacie's Mom meets Jesse's Girl and well vice versa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacie's Mom Meets Jesse's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something I used to distract myself from work (blame the fact that Stacie's Mom came on mere minutes after Jesse's Girl and it got me thinking). And well I couldn't get it out of my head so I quickly jotted it down and here's what resulted...  
> Y'all keep your chill I found a way to make the age difference not creepy...

Stacie was 13 years old when her mom dropped her off at a friend’s house for a sleepover never to be seen or heard from again. Her dad left them when she was only 4 years old and her grandparent’s are long gone. It was just her and her mom. Key word: was. Now it’s just Stacie.

Chloe was 20 years old when she found out that one of the kids at the school she volunteers for was about to go into the foster care system. And it wasn’t just any kid it was her favorite kid out of all of them which is saying a lot. She barely even thought twice about it before offering to take Stacie in and adopt her. Now it’s just Chloe and Stacie.

* * *

 

“You’re what?” Chloe’s mom, Caroline, bursts out clearly taken aback by Chloe’s declaration.

“I’m adopting Stacie,” Chloe repeats again.

“Honey, you’re only 20 years old,” Caroline says fixing her with a questioning look.

“But I’m perfectly capable of handling a 13 year old. Stacie’s really sweet and I know that I can do this,” Chloe insists.

“You can do what you want just know that you can’t expect us to help you with this,” Caroline decides with another look at her daughter.

“I don’t expect you to. I just ask that when we come here for the holidays that you’re nice to her and accept her presence,” Chloe adds with a small smile.

“Okay,” Caroline agrees before quickly changing the subject to more pressing matters like the Bailey’s down the street who keep stealing their newspaper. Chloe rolls her eyes at the conversation but goes along with it anyway.

Despite Caroline’s words Chloe leaves the house with a $750 check from her father to help “get things rolling” as he kindly put it. The redhead wrapped him in a suffocating hug thanking him a dozen times before finally turning to head to the car she got for her high school graduation 2 years prior.

* * *

 

Chloe finishes out her sophomore year of college just barely scraping by to make ends meet. Money was tight due to her only part time job as well as being a full time student who also does a cappella but she makes it work.

For the first month Stacie crashes in Chloe’s dorm room much to Aubrey’s initial dismay but eventually she warms up to the idea. Eventually Chloe is able to secure a scrappy apartment that’s about a ten minute walk away from Stacie’s school and only a short drives away from Barden. And once the semester finishes out she secures a full time position at the diner and starts working her ass off to make ends meet comfortably. Only two weeks into June Chloe decides to take a year off from school so that Stacie will be able to adjust more comfortably and so that they will have enough money to live contently. Although her parents are hesitant to accept Chloe’s plan they eventually give in and allow her to take the year off.

* * *

 

It takes her parents seven months and the proximity of the holidays to realize just how good Chloe is at taking care of Stacie. Caroline knows that her daughter has been working almost every single day at the diner since May but that wasn’t enough to prove that Chloe was a good guardian. What was good enough was how well presented they both were when they came for Christmas. The fact that it was evident that they both had new clothes that definitely required ironing. The fact that Stacie was so beyond polite that it reminded Caroline of Chloe when she was younger. The fact that Chloe and Stacie had presents for everyone. The fact that Stacie had gotten a present for Chloe that was so heartwarming it sprung tears in Caroline’s eyes. The fact that Stacie was getting straight A’s in her freshman year of high school which usually isn’t an easy transition. All of these little things were just solidifying proof that Chloe is a good guardian. And by the next afternoon when the two girls are getting ready to leave Caroline pulls Stacie into a hug and welcomes her to the family. It is why when Caroline slides a check into Chloe’s hand that she almost bursts into tears with the amount of pride and joy she feels. Her daughter stepped up when no one else would and was doing a damn good job with it so she definitely deserved to be able to take a few days off and not have to worry about missing a paycheck. When Chloe pulled her mother in for a hug a tear slipped down her cheek as she whispered a bunch of “thank you’s” and “I love you’s” into her shoulder.

* * *

 

Chloe decides to re-enroll at Barden for the following fall semester eager to get back to getting her degree after a year off. The money she’s saved over the past year will make it possible for her to be able to be a full time student and part time employee again without as much of a struggle as the first couple months were.

“Are you going to be in the Bellas this year?” Stacie asks one day over dinner.

“I don’t know,” Chloe mumbles between bites of lasagna. “I’d love to but -”

“Chloe, you love a cappella,” Stacie cuts in.

“I do but -”

“There’s no buts to something you love,” Stacie interrupts again with a sense of wisdom that no 15 year old should have.

“That’s oddly insightful, Stace,” Chloe breathes out a sigh before continuing. “Fine. I’ll audition for the Bellas.”

“Please, as if you even need to audition. Aubrey’s captain now,” Stacie replies with a cheerful smile and a quirk of her eyebrows. Chloe chuckles to herself before resuming dinner with a cheerfulness to her that wasn’t there earlier that day.

* * *

 

Stacie was right about not even auditioning because about a week before the semester starts Aubrey shows up at their door with a folder full of flyers.

“You ready for some serious Bella recruitment this year?” Aubrey asks as she makes herself comfortable on the couch and sorting through her papers.

“Uh, yes,” Chloe replies hesitantly taking the seat next to her.

“Good because we have four people to replace this year and no time to waste. Especially after last year’s performance,” Aubrey cringed at merely mentioning it.

“Oh, right,” Chloe mumbles remembering the stage fright incident from the previous year. Although she wasn’t there to witness it she really didn’t need to be to understand the absolute disaster of it.

“We can do this,” Aubrey insists more to herself than anyone else and Chloe simply nods in response.

* * *

 

Chloe’s perky attitude manages to get them a few girls to show up at auditions and they figure they can make due with who they have. Aubrey’s hellbent on the Bellas winning ICCA’s thus becoming an even more high strung and controlling person than she usually is. It’s almost too much for even Chloe to handle but they work their way through it. And soon enough everyone is leaving for the holidays completely worn down by Aubrey and just praying for the month of reprieve they will have.

Only to have Aubrey kick into high gear the second everyone is back from their month off. There’s practices out the wazoo that Chloe can’t quite find the time to make. She misses at least once a week but Aubrey lets it be because she knows that it isn’t easy to try to manage everything that Chloe has on her plate. The other Bellas aren’t so easy to let it go which is painfully evident anytime Chloe has to play catch up on the choreography. Sure she is a fast learner but they find something to complain about anyway. And eventually Aubrey snaps at them for being disrespectful and not understanding and that if they didn’t like Chloe being co-captain next year then they could leave the Bellas and never look back.

They place 2nd at the ICCA’s that year and only one Bella leaves. Which is a success to Aubrey who decided to stay at Barden for at least 2 years of grad school. And when Chloe’s senior year picks up again in the fall it’s just like a repeat of last year. The constant snidey remarks from the other Bellas, the talking behind her back, the rumors they started or caved into believing. It was too much for Chloe and soon enough the Bellas weren’t fun anymore. They were just a place of constant judgment.

Aubrey did what she could without getting them to leave but there wasn’t too much she could do. She was still hellbent about placing first at the ICCA’s and to do that they would need the others. Chloe didn’t blame her for it and tried her hardest to ignore the other Bellas. Well she tries to at least. And it’s pretty effective until about two weeks before their performance and Chloe’s had enough of their shit and just completely snaps on them. Some threatened to quit right then and there but Aubrey convinced them to stay for the performance and that after if they wanted to leave then so be it. They resumed practice as usual albeit a little awkwardly but made it through the last hour.

Once they placed 2nd at the ICCA’s everyone who wasn’t graduating already said they were resigning and wouldn’t be returning to the Bellas next year. Which is fine. It really is. They’ll just have to replace six people at least instead of only two. It’s fine.

* * *

 

“Can you believe I’m officially a senior in high school?” Stacie chirps as she slides into the passenger seat of Chloe’s car.

“Crazy, isn’t it?” Chloe laughs as she pulls out of the queue of waiting parents.

“Totally. And you’re starting grad school in the fall and I’m going to be applying to colleges. It’s so exciting,” Stacie rambles with a cheerful smile on her face that makes Chloe happy.

“It is. So, how bout some ice cream kiddo?” Chloe jokes with a ruffle of the younger girl’s hair.

“Not the hair,” Stacie whines pushing the redhead’s hands away from her head. “And I’ll take you up on that ice cream offer.”

“Thought so,” Chloe quips with a smile. It’s days like these that make her so incredibly happy with her life. Sure it’s not ideal but that doesn’t mean it’s not an amazing life. The Bellas may be a mess but that’s okay because at the end of the day she has Stacie. And music.

* * *

 

“Stace, what are you wearing?” Chloe questions with a look that just reads disapproving parent.

“Relax, Mom. It’s perfectly within dress code,” Stacie quips with a roll of her eyes.

“What have I said about calling me that?” Chloe questions completely changing the topic at hand.

“Not to because it makes you feel way old,” Stacie jokes.

“Watch it,” Chloe threateningly holds up a finger and it’s just so parental that Stacie can’t help but scoff at the action.

“Alright, Mom. Chill,” Stacie replies holding up her hands defensively. “I am almost 18 you know.”

“I know,” Chloe’s voice lowers and does another once over of Stacie’s chosen outfit. “It looks good.”

“Doesn’t it?” Stacie questions with a smile plastered on her face. Chloe chuckles at the girl’s sense of pride over her outfit before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Mom,” Stacie calls after the slam of a door resounds through the apartment.

“Seriously, what have I told you about calling me that,” Chloe mumbles as she makes her way through the hall to find Stacie frozen in front of the door with an envelope in her hand.

“To not say it in public,” Stacie replies simply as she rips the envelope open. “Last I checked our apartment isn’t a public place.”

“You got me there,” Chloe replies with a sigh. It’s not often that Stacie even calls her Mom but it happens enough that Chloe’s heart still swells at the thought of being that person for someone. The first time Stacie called her that when she was 15. It sent chills down her spine and nearly sent her into happy tears. She hasn’t forgotten the day since. Even if half the time Stacie says Mom she uses it jokingly it still carries some meaning to it.

“I got in,” Stacie whispers staring at the letter in her hands.

“What?” Chloe’s head shoots up at the words.

“I got in,” Stacie repeats louder this time turning the letter to the redhead as a smile broke across her face. “I got into Barden.”

“No way,” Chloe nearly squeals ripping the letter out of her hands and reading it. “You got in.”

“Yeah,” Stacie confirms with the frantic nodding of her head.“We’re going to go to Barden together.”

“That is so weird. But so great,” Chloe confirms with a smile of her own. “I’m proud of you, Stace.”

“Thanks,” Stacie responds with a gently laugh before pulling the redhead into a hug. Chloe laughs but accepts the absolute tightness of the hug.

“I think this calls for a celebratory dinner with dessert,” Chloe declares once she pulls back from Stacie’s arms.

“Definitely,” Stacie agrees with a huge smile and teary eyes.

* * *

 

Chloe goes into her second year at grad school when Stacie starts her freshman year at Barden. She also goes into this year being co-captain of the Bellas that currently only consist of two people. Aubrey is as determined as ever to get people to audition for the Bellas and has set extraordinarily high standards for them.

“What about her?” Chloe asks motioning towards a girl with curly hair across the quad.

“No way,” Aubrey decides quickly turning her attention to some other people.

“Okay, let’s get this straight. You want to beat the Trebles?” Chloe asks making Aubrey turn towards her.

“I will do anything to beat those dumb Trebles,” Aubrey confirms.

“Good. Then you need to lower your standards, Bree. We need at least six girls this year so you can’t be picky about looks or something just as shallow. We need people to audition,” Chloe insists with a shake to Aubrey’s shoulders. “Give it a rest and hand out some flyers.”

Aubrey stands there open mouthed at Chloe’s outburst for several seconds before meekly nodding her head and turning away.

“Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?” Chloe beams to a shorter girl with headphones around her neck.

“Oh, right. So this is like, a thing now,” the girl replies motioning around with her hand.

“Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It’s all from our mouths,” Chloe beams excitedly.

“Yikes.”

“Help us turn our dreams into a reality?” Chloe asks hopefully holding out a flyer to the younger gir.

“Sorry, I don’t even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys,” the younger girl replies with somewhat of a sarcastic hint to her voice. And Chloe knows that she’s lying. That girl, whoever she is, definitely sings. She’s entirely sure of it.

“What are we gonna do?” Aubrey complains the second the girl walks away. “Not even that alt girl is interested.”

“We’ll be fine, Bree,” Chloe mumbles as she watches the other girl saunter away.

* * *

 

“You can sing!” Chloe chirps the second she pulls the shower curtain back to reveal none other than the alt girl from the other day.

“Dude,” the brunette jumps at the invasion of her privacy desperately trying to cover herself up.

“How high does your belt go?” Chloe questions completely ignoring the other girl’s discomfort.

“My what? Oh my god,” Beca mumbles in complete disbelief.

“You have to audition for the Bellas,” Chloe adds excitedly.

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk,” Beca replies quickly trying to avert her gaze. “Seriously. I am nude.”

“You were singing Titanium right?” Chloe asks yet again ignoring the other girl’s statement.

“You know David Guetta?” she asks surprised that the redhead knows what she was singing.

“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam. My lady jam,” Chloe adds with a smirk.

“That’s nice,” the girl responds sarcastically.

“It is. That song really builds,” Chloe insists.

“Gross.”

“Can you sing it for me?” Chloe questions hopefully.

“Dude, no. Get out,” the brunette shouts.

“Not for that reason. I’m not leaving here until you sing. So,” Chloe begins to drift off and as much as she will refuse this later she takes a quick glance or two at the girl before her.

Only to meet the other girl’s eyes when she starts to sing and joins in easily. When they finish the chorus Chloe sees the other girl’s gaze drop down quickly and then attempts to focus elsewhere.

“Yeah, I’m pretty confident about all this,” Chloe adds with a motion to her body.

“You should be,” the brunette offers with a shy smile.

“Yeah. So see you at auditions,” Chloe quips before moving quickly out of the shower leaving behind a stunned younger girl who didn’t think communal showers were going to be all that bad. Well that is until today’s events.

 

* * *

 

“You walked in on her shower?” Stacie shouts over the sound of running water.

“Yep,” Chloe chirps confidently as if it wasn’t the most insane thing to do.

“Why were you even in there?” Stacie asks.

“I was seeing Tom,” Chloe responds simply.

“Right,” Stacie nods. “I still don’t know why you’re doing that.”

“He’s a good friend,” Chloe sighs.

“And he must be a great kisser,” Stacie adds in despite it being a sore subject for the redhead.

“He’s a good time,” Chloe confirms. “I don’t think I’m going to see him anymore. At least, not like that.”

“Does this have anything to do with the events of today?” Stacie asks immediately suspicious of Chloe’s motives.

“Not at all,” Chloe responds quickly.

“Okay,” Stacie sighs before turning off the water to the sink and scurrying off to her room to get started on one of her many first week assignments.

* * *

 

The beginnings of the Bellas practices go really well despite losing two people to Aubrey’s ridiculous no Trebles rule. And a few other hiccups with certain Bellas. Like Fat Amy’s horizontal running or Beca’s exclamation of “that’s my dick” when Aubrey tried to threaten kicking her out of the Bellas for having a toner for Jesse. Chloe has to admit that both occurrences were really funny. And despite the fact that some of the girls need some significant help with choreography and learning how to make certain sounds they have to admit that it’s a decent start.

Stacie being in the Bellas definitely makes it a lot easier on Chloe. Except for when Stacie starts staying out late god knows where and the only time for Chloe to confront her about it is at practice.

“Stacie, can I talk to you for a minute?” Chloe asks gesturing towards the doorway.

“Sure,” Stacie complies hopping out of her seat and walking across the room with the redhead.

“So I hear the redhead is an aca-mom,” Fat Amy whispers to the other girls.

“What?” Beca’s head snaps up.

“Stacie over there is her daughter,” Fat Amy continues tilting her head in the direction of the two in the doorway.

“No way. She doesn’t look any older than 22,” Beca chimes in.

“Well she must be if she’s in grad school,” Fat Amy declares.

“Not to mention the average age of someone in grad school is in the 30s,” Cynthia Rose chimes in agreeing with Fat Amy.

“No way,” Beca bursts again because she’s not a fan of rumors.

“Shh,” Fat Amy shushes the group and leans her head towards the other two across the room in attempts of hearing their conversation. And Beca has to thank her for it because their conversation is easily heard.

“Stace, where have you been every night?” Chloe asks anger bubbling up in her voice despite it’s lower volume.

“Out. It’s not like I don’t come home,” Stacie replies quickly. “And I’m 18 now.”  
“And guess who doesn’t care. You have a curfew,” Chloe hisses.

“Which is ridiculous,” Stacie adds with a roll of her eyes.

“So you can talk to me about it then. I just want to know where you are,” Chloe insists observing Stacie’s behavior.

“Most of the time I’ve been at the library,” Stacie mumbles averting her gaze.

“What?”

“I’ve been staying at the library until close almost every night,” Stacie repeats meeting Chloe’s gaze again.

“Oh,” Chloe mumbles.

“Yeah, so chill, Mom,” Stacie deflates and leans back against the doorframe crossing her arms across her chest.

“I’m sorry, Stace. You could have texted me,” Chloe decides quickly.

“Well,” Stacie drifts off. “I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Of course I’m going to notice, Stacie. I’m up half the night worrying about you and when you’re coming home,” Chloe adds her voice dropping to a whisper again.

“I’m sorry,” Stacie whispers realizing that it probably wasn’t her smartest idea ever but then again she really didn’t think much about it.

“It’s fine. Just text me next time you’re staying out late,” Chloe replies with a small smile.  
“Yeah. Okay,” Stacie agrees.

“I told you aca-bitches,” Fat Amy turns back with a confident smile on her face leaving the aca-mom to have her talk with the aca-child. And honestly it’s the weirdest thing.

Beca sits there completely stunned by this revelation and tries to comprehend how it’s even possible. Before she can come anywhere near to a conclusion Aubrey finishes writing their schedule on the board and calls for a cardio session. They all begrudgingly get up from their chairs but do as she says.

* * *

 

_Jesse is a friend / Yeah, I know he’s been a good friend of mine / But lately something’s changed / It ain’t hard to define / Jesse’s got himself a girl and I want to make her mine / Where can I find a woman like that? / Cause she’s watching him with those eyes / And she’s lovin’ him with that body I just know it / And he’s holding her in his arms late, late at night / You know I wish that I had Jesse’s girl / I wish that I had Jesse’s girl_

__

Stacie sighs as the lyrics to Jesse’s Girl float out of the main bathroom and into the rest of the apartment. It’s at least the fifth time that she’s heard the goddamn song being sung by the redhead in the past two weeks. It’s been almost eight months since she met Beca and ever since the holidays ended Chloe’s been singing the song. It’s really no surprise but she’s kind of tired of that song at this point so when Chloe gets out of the shower and exits the bathroom Stacie doesn’t even think twice about interrupting her.

“You know they’re not dating, right?”

“What?” Chloe snaps out of her reverie and turns to see Stacie organizing her papers in the next room.

“Beca and Jesse. They aren’t dating,” Stacie clarifies as she watches the realization settle across Chloe’s face.

“They might as well be,” Chloe mutters before heading off to her bedroom.

“But they aren’t. And I don’t think that’s what Beca wants either,” Stacie calls loud enough for the other girl to still hear her despite being in another room.

“And how would you know that, Stace? She’s not exactly one to share,” Chloe cuts in as she re-enters the room wearing a t-shirt that Stacie doesn’t recognize and pajama shorts.

“I can see it in the way she looks at you,” Stacie confesses and for a split second Chloe seems to believe her before shaking her head in refusal.

“She has Jesse,” is the only response she offers.

“What’s stopping you here, Chloe? I’ve known you for years and nothing has ever held you back from going for what you want,” Stacie replies with a serious look on her face.

Chloe freezes going into the other room and Stacie can see her jaw clench nervously. The younger girl continues to watch her as she lets out a long sigh.

“Nothing,” Chloe mumbles before turning away from the younger girl.

“Chloe,” Stacie calls only for Chloe to walk into the kitchen. The younger girl immediately gets up to follow the redhead. “Is it because you don’t think she feels the same way or because you think you have something special and it could actually mean something?”

Chloe pauses with her hand resting on the handle to the fridge and Stacie can see her hesitance. Can feel her doubts, her fears, her everything and suddenly she understands.

“It’s both, isn’t it?” Stacie asks quietly and when all Chloe can offer is a slow nod she wraps her in a tight hug. “I can tell you right now that she’d be crazy not to like you like that.”

“She’s pretty irrational,” Chloe laughs despite the truth of the statement.

“Irrational is one thing but she’d have to be out of this world crazy to not see the potential,” Stacie insists finally pulling back from Chloe.

“I don’t want to lose her as a friend, Stace,” Chloe whispers quietly not fully trusting her voice in this moment.

“Okay. How bout I make a deal with you?” Stacie offers.

“Depends.”

“Well, you’re either going to tell Beca now,” Stacie stops to see Chloe shaking her head in refusal. “Or you’re going to after Nationals.”

“Only if we win,” Chloe bargains hoping to find herself some way out.

“Okay. You’re going to tell Beca if and when we win Nationals,” Stacie insists with a smile.

“Fine,” Chloe mumbles before grabbing a water from the fridge.

“I’m going to hold you to this deal,” Stacie calls as Chloe moves into the other room again. “I swear I will make your life a nightmare if you don’t tell her after Nationals.”

“Whatever you say, kiddo,” Chloe mumbles gaining back some of her content mood before dropping into the couch. “Now tell me about this major of yours.”

* * *

 

Before Chloe even realizes it’s only a week away from the ICCA’s and she’s internally freaking out. Not because of the actual performance because that is spot on at this point thanks to the one and only Beca Mitchell. It’s the deal with Stacie that has her up almost every night unable to control any of her thoughts and feelings on the matter. A deal she thinks she should not have made because she has no idea what she’s going to do. Stacie stays up with her sometimes when she’s really freaking out about it but all Stacie does is point out what she thinks Beca is feeling or thinking and it doesn’t really help. At all. It just makes her even more nervous. Especially if Stacie is wrong because then she might lose one of her closest friends and sure Chloe’s barely known her for a year but she knows she was meant to know Beca Mitchell. She knows it like she knew that Beca sang. She knows it like she knew adopting Stacie was the right choice. She just knows it.

* * *

 

_You know, I’m not the little boy that I used to be / I’m all grown up now, baby can’t you see / Stacie’s mom has got it goin’ on / She’s all I want and I’ve waited for so long / Stacie, can’t you see you’re just not the girl for me / I know it might be wrong but I’m in love with Stacie’s mom_

__

“I have got to stop singing that goddamn song,” Beca mutters to herself as she digs through her pile of clothes for her favorite t-shirt. “And where is my shirt?”

Once the pile was completely strewn about over her bed with no shirt to be found she stood in front of the mess she made extraordinarily frustrated. One because she made an even bigger mess and two because she can’t find her favorite shirt and isn’t quite sure where it could be. She pulls on the first flannel that she sees growing more frustrated with her missing shirt as time went on because how does a shirt just walk off and disappear? It doesn’t. But Beca doesn’t have the time to try to find it because she’s already overslept as is. And Aubrey crucifying her for her lateness is just not something that she has time for today.

The last thing that Beca Mitchell was expecting to see upon walking into the gym was Chloe Beale standing at the front of the room in gym shorts and her favorite t-shirt. At first the younger girl was skeptical but upon getting closer to the redhead she was 100% sure that was her shirt. And she couldn’t resist herself.

“Chloe, is that my shirt?” Beca whispered once she was standing in front of the older girl.

“Oh, is it,” Chloe responds nonchalantly looking down at the shirt. “I didn’t know where it came from but I’ve been wearing it for the past month or so.”

And now that Chloe says it Beca realizes that she hasn’t worn that shirt in at least a month and a half which is unusual even for her. She barely made it a week without wearing her favorite shirt. How she made it at least a month without it was a beyond her. She also couldn’t help but notice how much she liked Chloe wearing her clothes albeit that’s totally not a normal thing for friends to think and yet...here she is.

“Um, really?” Beca questions.

“Yeah,” Chloe nods shooting her with a smile that nearly paralyzes.

“Um, okay. Do you, maybe, think I can have it back sometime?” Beca asks somewhat flustered. “It’s kind of my favorite.”

“Sure,” Chloe replied smoothly with a wink. “I’ll bet it’s even more special now.”

Beca’s so stunned by the wink that she can’t even properly respond to the older girl except to nod her head before making her way over to where the other girls were seated. Chloe smiles at her before turning her attention to everyone else to start the practice.

* * *

 

Anytime Chloe and Beca share a little moment like the one at the beginning of practice Stacie can’t help but look between the two of them with knowing smiles. Even though they are the biggest oblivious idiots they’re the two biggest oblivious idiots together. And there’s just something about being able to see both sides of it and knowing what’s coming that makes it all the more amazing. Stacie can’t help but appreciate being able to see both sides to this situation. She can’t help but try to nudge each of them in the right direction. She just can’t help it.

* * *

 

As soon as their performance at the Lincoln Center wraps up they know they’ve won. There’s no denying it in that moment. And the first thing Stacie does is look over at Chloe to give her a knowing wink to which Chloe just nods because yeah they had a deal and Chloe wasn’t one to break a deal. Especially with Stacie.

* * *

 

Beca knows she should talk to Chloe. Beca knows that Chloe wanted to talk after the performance. And yet she finds herself running off to Jesse the second they’re guided off the stage because she’s stupid.

She just thought that maybe she could resolve a friendship and then talk to Chloe. She wasn’t expecting Jesse to kiss her. She thought she was very clear about the fact that they were just friends but apparently he thought otherwise. And when she pushed him away he just gave her this puppy dog look.

“Jesse, what the hell,” Beca muttered glaring him down.

“I just,” Jesse starts only to be cut off again.

“I told you we were friends. Just friends,” Beca interrupts.

“I’m sorry,” Jesse says stumbling over his words as he tries to explain his actions. “I didn't - I just wasn’t thinking.”  
“No kidding,” Beca retorts.

“Sorry,” Jesse mumbles again. “It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“Damn right,” Beca jokes shoving his shoulder gently. “Seriously though that was really uncalled for.”

“Right well,” he says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“No, just leave it. I need to go,” Beca decides as she turns away from him giving an offhanded expression as if to say she had places to be. But the second she turned away from him she was met with a teary eyed redhead. And the second their eyes locked Chloe bolted in the opposite direction. “Chloe.”

But the other girl didn’t respond as she made her way out of the auditorium instantly sending Beca into panic mode. She looked around frantically for Stacie because if anyone would know what to do it was her. After all she was her kid or whatever. Beca still had trouble wrapping her head around that one.

“Stacie!” Beca called over a group of people and the second Stacie looked over her expression shifted entirely.

“What happened?”

“I don’t - I don’t know,” Beca mumbled her voice barely audible.

“Play by play, now,” Stacie demanded placing her hands firmly on Beca’s shoulders and holding her there.

“We won. I got off stage and went to talk to Jesse. He kissed me,” Beca starts only to be cut off.

“He what?” Stacie shouts immediately looking for Jesse in the crowd to give him a death glare and possibly ruining her whole life. Or at least a part of it.

“Yeah. Um, I pushed him away. Whatever,” Beca rolls her eyes. “And I turned to go find Chloe and she was right there, Stace. And she was teary eyed and she just bolted.”

“Shit,” Stacie muttered under her breath. “Shit.”

“Do you know where she’d go?”

“Come on,” Stacie says grabbing Beca’s hand and quickly weaving their way through the crowds of people. “I don’t know where she is but I’m sure we can find her. This is not how this was supposed to happen.”

“How what was supposed to happen?” Beca questions instantly returning to her oblivious state that always makes Stacie roll her eyes.

“You know. Don’t play dumb,” Stacie replies as she pulls Beca outside the building and pulling out her phone.

Beca stands there awkwardly as Stacie goes unlocks her phone and begins trying to call Chloe. And of course she answers almost right away.

“You were wrong,” Chloe chokes out in lieu of a hello.

“No, I wasn’t,” Stacie decides looking at Beca and the confused look plastered on her face. “Where are you?”

“No, you were wrong,” Chloe says instead.

“Chloe, tell me where you are. We’re looking for you,” Stacie demands.

“We?”

“Yes, we. Beca’s standing right in front of me and she’d like to know where you are so you guys can talk,” Stacie offers and when she gets a nod from Beca she knows that she’s catching on.

“About what?” Chloe questions hesitantly.

“Probably what you wanted to talk about. Now tell me where you are,” Stacie demands again.

“Go around the building to the right. There’s a bench a little ways down,” Chloe sniffles before hanging up.

“You got that, Mitchell. Around and to the right. Find her on the bench down that way,” Stacie declares pointing off in that direction. When Beca just stares at her in disbelief Stacie sighs dramatically. “Go, Mitchell. Go fix this.”

Beca nods quickly and complies to her request. She slowly makes her way around the building to find a bench a majority of the way back giving her way too much time to think about what to say. Beca can see the older girl as she approaches but it’s too dark to really see anything other than an outline. She doesn’t know what to expect or what to do or say but she’s going to do something. Well, so she hopes. And before she knows it she’s standing in front of the bench and takes a deep and unsteady breath.

“Chlo,” Beca’s voice cracks and instantly she’s clearing her throat and trying to think of words. “I, um, I don’t like Jesse like _that_. He, uh, he stepped out of line a little bit but I pushed him away. And I don’t really know what to say here.”

“Why’d you push him away?” Chloe asks not taking her eyes off the ground in front of her.

“Because Jesse and I are just friends. I’ve told him that before but he clearly didn’t get the memo,” Beca laughs nervously and Chloe can’t help but crack a small smile. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I, uh, well this is definitely not how I would have imagined doing this,” Chloe sighs before looking up at the younger girl who’s standing before her awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “You’re adorable when you’re nervous.”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me? That I’m adorable when I’m nervous,” Beca questions with a smirk playing across her face. “Which I’m so totally not by the way.”

“No, you are,” Chloe beams.

“That’s what you wanted to tell me?” Beca asks again moving more certainly towards the redhead. “Because I was kind of hoping there was a little more to it than that.”

“Oh, yeah. Like what?” Chloe challenges with a smirk.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know about you but I’m thinking it had something to do with us. Like an us us if you catch my drift,” Beca decides motioning her hands between the two of them.

“An us, huh?” Chloe smirks up at the younger girl.

“Yes?” Beca responds hopefully.

“You’re definitely not far from it,” Chloe whispers as Beca finally stands right in front of the older girl with a grin that makes Chloe’s heart melt.

“So, there definitely is an us though, right?”

“There’s definitely an us,” Chloe agrees with a nod as she reaches for one of Beca’s hands.

“Good,” Beca mumbles squeezing Chloe’s hand reassuringly.

“Good?” Chloe questions with another smirk.

“More like great. Amazing. Lovely,” Beca supplies instead leaning down just a little bit more with every word.

“Aca-amazing,” Chloe laughs when Beca rolls her eyes at her.

“Sure,” Beca caves leaning down just the slightest bit more to give Chloe a gentle and tentative kiss.

“That’s it, Mitchell?” Chloe chuckles when Beca pulls back.

“Not even close,” Beca smirks before capturing Chloe’s lips again in a much more heated kiss that left them both breathless.

“Wow, I kind of take that back,” Chloe whispers.

“Damn right, you do,” Beca replies confidently before grabbing Chloe’s other hand and pulling her up from the bench. “And there’s a whole lot more where that came from.”

* * *

 

“Wait, so you adopted Stacie when you were 20,” Beca said mulling over the idea in her head and suddenly it made so much more sense.

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded and returned back to the story. “I didn’t want her to go into the foster care system so I took her in. Took a year off from Barden to work full time and help her adjust. Then returned to school the next year and went back to working part time.”

“That’s amazing,” Beca whispered into Chloe’s collarbone tightening her grip around the redhead’s waist. “You’re such an amazing person, Chlo.”

“Yeah, it was the best decision I ever made. Or at least a tie for first,” Chloe whispered.

“What’s the other one?”

“You,” Chloe mumbled as she placed a kiss to the younger girl’s forehead.

“You’re too sweet, Beale,” Beca chuckled before placing a kiss against her collarbone. “You’re my best decision too.”

“Damn right, I am,” Chloe quipped with a smile.

“Hey, way to ruin the moment,” Beca said with a laugh.

* * *

 

Caroline’s reaction to Beca’s presence the following holiday season was definitely one for the books. She was stunned at first because Chloe dating other girls never really crossed her mind. Then she was simply stunned because of how well they ebbed and flowed complimenting each other in ways that Caroline could never really imagine. Even Stacie was blown away by how well they worked together. Sure she saw it coming months before it even happened but she never anticipated them to work so easily. Of course they had their arguments but they honestly acted like an old married couple. It was adorable and Stacie loved it. Caroline began to love it as well.

* * *

 

When Beca moved in with them shortly after New Year’s it was a much welcomed event. She didn’t really bring much but she brought enough to make their apartment even more homely. Beca filled gaps that the other two girls didn’t even know were there until they were filled. Beca complimented them both in ways that neither of them could expect. Stacie was happier than she ever could remember being. Sure their family was completely unconventional in every means of the word but she loved it. They all loved their little family. And sure it was great being just Chloe and Stacie. But it was even better to be Stacie, Chloe and Beca. Their own unconventional little family. Found all on their own. And who knows maybe one day it’ll grow some more. But for now it was just the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> you can bug me at perpetual-reveries.tumblr.com if ya feel...or comment below


End file.
